


A Bump in The Night

by Fungirl989



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Set before 4x10, They're so cute together, Worried Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fungirl989/pseuds/Fungirl989
Summary: After the past few weeks, sleep had not come easily for Mac. How could it? With his father’s death, aunt set on killing off a quarter of the population, and now the death of the plant worker on his shoulders? When exhaustion does sweep over Mac, it is never a very deep sleep, resulting in him waking to an unfamiliar rustle outside late one night. Worried about the safety of his semi-new roommate, Mac goes to make sure she’s safe.Just a little fluffy Macriley drabble to make up for the sadness in our Macriley hearts.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	A Bump in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I honestly haven't written anything like this in forever but the inspiration hit and I had to write it. I tried to visualize where things would be the best I could lol but I absolutely love this drabble and hope you do too! Enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: So I just realized Mac’s room is right down the hall from Bozer’s old room not across the kitchen. So please excuse that silly mistake I don’t know why I thought that lol...

Mac drearily woke from a fitful sleep that had claimed him while he was sitting at his work desk tinkering. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep easily for a few weeks, not with his dad dead, aunt set on killing a quarter of the population, and now the plant worker’s death on his shoulders. When it did take over him it was a light sleep that tended to not last long. Which is how he woke up to the unfamiliar rustling from outside. Suddenly wide awake, Mac pushed away from his work desk, head and heart beginning to race. After grabbing a flashlight from nearby, he was opening his bedroom door when the remembrance of his new roommate darted into his head. Riley.  
Worry began to bubble in his stomach as Mac crept carefully across the house to Bozer’s old room. Leaving his flashlight turned off to not alert anyone he was moving, Mac tried to avoid the windows as much as possible listening for any warnings of someone inside the home. Making his way up to Riley’s door, Mac was alarmed to find it cracked open. Anxiety spiking, Mac silently pushed the door open completely and looked inside.

A sigh of relief passed Mac’s lips as, by the gracious light of the moon, the illuminated room only held the sleeping form of Riley. Silently slipping into the room to make absolutely sure it was secure, he crept over to the closet. Being careful not to wake the sleeping form on the bed, Mac quickly opened the door while simultaneously turning the flashlight on. With just Riley’s clothes hanging in front of him, he began to push aside the hangers looking at the back and bottom of the closet feeling some worry slightly evaporate when it was empty. Hearing shifting in the bed behind him, he turned off his flashlight and glanced back at Riley. She settled, still asleep, and was now facing towards his side of the room.

Riley’s long dark hair was swept behind her on the pillow, her face completely relaxed with lips slightly parted. Mac, suddenly aware that he had been gazing at his peacefully sleeping friend for maybe a moment too long, quietly closed the closet door getting back into his mindset of the current situation. He stuffed the moment into a place in his mind where he began to pool with other similar moments between him and Riley- and the increasing affection he felt towards her in each one. The emotion scared him, he didn’t understand. And for Mac that was one of the most terrifying things.  
After creeping over to the window checking the curtains and looking outside, he began to kneel down to check underneath her bed when he heard the quiet, sleepy whisper.

“Mac?” Popping up, he could see Riley awake and propped up on one arm rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “What are you doing?”  


“I heard something outside and came to make sure nothing was in the house.”

“Did you check the cameras?” Riley asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

The cameras. Crap. He had forgotten about those. He put them up with Riley’s help after the team finally convinced him after the last...incident. Reading his lack of response as a no, Riley turned to slap around her nightstand to turn on the lamp. Flinching slightly at the sudden light, she pushed herself into a better sitting position and grabbed her laptop. Moving to sit down next to her on the bed, Mac looked at the screen that Riley was quickly pulling up the cameras’ feeds on.

“Could you rewind it?” Mac was answered by Riley tapping and the time stamps moving backward. Scanning the different feeds he finally saw movement. “Hold on wait there was something,” pointing towards a box labeled ‘Front Right Yard,’ Riley pulled that singular feed into fullscreen. Moving the time in the feed to around 30 minutes before, then pressing play once again. As both sets of eyes watched the screen, a small form suddenly scurried across the frame towards where they had the trashcans set outside.

“It was a raccoon, Mac,” Riley said with a small laugh. “If anything we need some more secure trash cans.” Letting out a light chuckle, he felt the worry in his stomach fade almost completely.

“I think you’re right. Would you mind if I quickly double-checked all the cameras?”

“Of course not.” Handing Mac her computer Riley slipped down a little further into her covers as another yawn escaped. A comfortable silence fell over the two as he continued to watch the footage analyzing every slightly quickened frame from the past hour. Looking up from the screen finally confident that only the raccoon had breached their property, Mac ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you Riles, I..” cut off by a sharp inhale and Riley slightly jerking her head up, he realized that Riley had dozed off while he was checking the cameras.

“Huh?” the half-awake Riley replied struggling to keep her eyes open.  
Not being able to help a small smile at the sight in front of him, Mac continued. “Thank you for helping me check the cameras.” Closing the laptop, he placed it on the nightstand beside them. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.” Reaching and turning the lamp off, he went to stand up. However he suddenly stilled as a warm hand gripped his wrist. Turning back to Riley, Mac was surprised to find Riley reaching up to cup his cheek. Seeming unable to move, he felt Riley move her thumb to brush across the undoubtable bags forming under his eyes.

“Remember, you and that big brain of yours need sleep too.” was all Riley said before dropping her hand from his cheek. Mac immediately felt the lack of warmth her hand had held and watched as Riley sunk totally back down, eyes closed and head tilted slightly to the side. Seeing her breath slow, he knew she was sound asleep. Sitting there for a minute with her hand still loosely on his wrist, Mac’s mind was racing. What was that? Carefully removing her hand, a glance at Riley’s relaxed face had him pausing once more as he was about to get up. Before he could even register what he was doing, he reached out and lightly brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. His breath catching in his throat, he quickly, yet carefully, got up from his position beside her and padded towards her door, silently pulling it closed when he reached the hall. Hand still on the handle, Mac lightly set his spinning head on the door.

Suddenly in need of a glass of water, he pushed himself off of Riley’s door and walked toward the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water, he downed it quickly. Setting it on the counter with a thud. Mac leaned into the counter, his planted hands seeming to be the only thing keeping him and his mind steady. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Mac pressed himself away from his spot at the counter and returned to his room, this time leaving his door cracked slightly so he could hear the entire house better. Sitting on his bed, Mac bowed his head and ran a hand down his face. He was confused about what happened. Confused about the way he had felt when Riley touched his face. Confused about his entire world. Feeling his exhaustion fall over him once again, Mac pulled back his covers and laid down. Looking up at the ceiling he realized it was becoming more difficult to keep his moments with Riley in the secluded place in his mind. Closing his eyes Mac kept replaying what had happened, leading to the thought of when Riley had moved in, the rounds of video games they had played together, and even to that day in Germany. Although these moments confused Mac, he found that as he thought of them he began to relax, falling into a slumber that was better than any he’d had in weeks.


End file.
